With the rapid spread of intelligent terminals, the flow carried by data services of a mobile internet is growing dramatically, and the capacity of the current network cannot meet daily demands of the users for internet access, therefore, the capacity of network is in need of expansion, such a method may also be referred to as network capacity expansion.
For now, the method for the network capacity expansion is mainly performing network capacity expansion according to the conditions of wireless resource load in a cell. And specifically, if the utilization ratio of wireless resources in a cell exceeds 60%, and there are more than 15 online users, then the network capacity expansion is performed for this cell.
Nonetheless, under some special circumstances, for example, the utilization ratio of wireless resources in a cell is above 60%, and the number of online users is more than 15, but all the online users are located at the center of the cell, namely, the users are enjoying excellent experience, and the network needs no capacity expansion. In such a case, it will cause waste of resources because the cell is determined as requiring network capacity expansion when the current capacity expansion method is adopted.